


Tattooed Across My Heart

by chubbysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Anxiety, Baker Remus, Belly Kink, Chubby Sirius, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Stuffing, Tattoo Artist Sirius Black, Weight Gain, not just kink there's fun plot too, sirius is more than chubby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbysirius/pseuds/chubbysirius
Summary: Remus’s tattoo artist is hot. Sirius is overwhelmed when he is offered an entire wedding cake instead of a tip. Romance ensues.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Tattooed Across My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back with more chubby wolfstar. baker!remus / tattoo artist!sirius au because i can do what i want. yes they are american because my small brain requires too much effort to write in a british voice and this is a low effort fic. enjoy.  
> sirius's tattoo style is american traditional which looks like [this](https://www.instagram.com/traditionalartist/) and as a tattoo enthusiast is very much my favorite style. just for some imagery i suppose

It took Remus Lupin a few years of living in relative embarrassment and shame to work up the nerve to find a tattoo artist to cover up his scars. Remus gets ridiculously anxious over things like this, sometimes, and he meticulously picked through pages and pages of tattoo artists’ work on Instagram before he stumbled upon the artwork of Sirius Black.

There was something so  _ fresh  _ about his style and familiar all the same; bold lines, sharp angles and really bright colors. Old school traditional with a personal twist on it. Remus falls in love with the art. Sirius is popular, unfortunately, and booked out months in advance. Remus worries for two whole weeks before he emails Sirius about what he wants. 

They email back and forth about the design, the placement, the scars underneath it. Sirius is friendly and uses a fair number of exclamation marks in his emails. Remus is somewhat forced to send him a photo of his scars and then Sirius says:  _ Can we do an in person consultation? _

Which meant that something, evidently, has to be wrong.

—

Remus is a nervous wreck as he sits in the waiting area of the tattoo parlor. He taps his foot and sighs, picks at a loose thread on his shoelace and twists the wires of his earbuds and stares around, wondering when Sirius will show up and why he’s taking so long and if Remus has done something terribly wrong simply by having these unpleasant scars that Sirius won’t be able to tattoo over… it’s all going to go horribly wrong and Remus is considering walking out when just on time, someone walks out from the back. 

Sirius’s belly leads the way as he walks, which is surprising to Remus, who had been imagining him thin. He’s southeast Asian and he has long black hair, barely brushing his shoulders, and both of his arms are covered in tattoos. Two twin black dics stretch out his earlobes. He has a nose ring. He’s  _ hot.  _

“Hey! You must be Remus.”

“Yeah, hi, that’s me. How are you?”

“Good! Come on back, and we can get down to business.” Sirius’s studio is nice. He’s decorated the walls with flash, bold and bright designs that Remus had stalked and fallen in love with over Instagram. Sirius settles himself on a stool and Remus sits on the chair in front of him. “So I just wanted to do the consultation because scar cover ups are a little different, you know. I just wanted to make sure that the design would work, and I can tweak it a bit if it doesn’t totally look right.”

“Gotcha.”

“So here’s the design…” Sirius pulls out what looks like a stencil of the design, outlined in dark purple. It’s  _ beautiful.  _ There is a hand (a tiny rose inked on the back of it), with a flower blooming around the wrist. The hand is reaching up towards a small bird soaring right over it, with small stars and sparkles around it. It’s gorgeous. 

“Jesus, man, that’s amazing. I love the little tattoo on the hand!”

Sirius grins. “Thanks, I’m really stoked on it. Should I stick on the stencil?” Remus nods and rolls up the sleeve of his sweater, bearing his scarred forearm to Sirius. Sirius looks at his arm for a while as he positions the stencil on where to go. “Looks good? We can just wipe it off and do it again, of course, if we want to move it.”

“Yeah.” Sirius presses the stencil onto Remus’s skin and peels it back to peer at the design over his scars. Remus feels hot with both shame and even  _ worse _ shame, because his tattoo artist is really hot and now just staring at his terrible scars. 

“Cool if I touch your arm?”

“Yeah.”

Sirius’s fingers have tattoos on them, too. His thumbs and the backs of his hands. Under his brown skin, Remus can see veins and a deep cutting scar on the back of one hand. There’s a scorpion curling up one thumb and a huge rose on the back of the hand, where the scar is. The other hand has a traditional lady’s face; flowers and suns and sparkles on his knuckles and fingers. Chipped black polish on his nails. 

“Okay,” Sirius says as he traces the texture of Remus’s scars, “You want the scars, like, covered up to the best of my ability?”

“Yeah,” Remus tells him. Sirius nods and looks at the scars, obviously thoughtful. 

“It’s just, I’ll have to flip the design and work in a lot of darker spots, over the scars, at the bottom by the flower. Which will look dope. I’ll keep it open. I don’t want all the color to bleed back, so it’ll be fine, but it’s going to hurt.” Remus has no idea what Sirius is really talking about and responds so quickly that he nearly cuts off the man’s sentence-

“That’s okay.” 

Sirius looks surprised. Remus laughs nervously. “I mean- I have a high pain tolerance. Obviously.  _ Um _ ,” He continues idiotically, “Do whatever you like to make it look awesome. I don’t mind either way.” Sirius nods and smiles at him. He takes his hand back from Remus’s arm and leans back in the chair, which creaks loudly under his weight. “I’m psyched,” Remus says. Sirius’s smile brightens and it’s a wonderful thing; his cheeks round out and his eyes sparkle all warm. 

“Me too. I’ll see you next week, then?” Sirius maneuvers himself out of the chair and Remus realizes with a sad start that their consultation has ended. He follows Sirius back down the hall as the other man speaks… “Sorry for calling you in and all, I just wanted to make sure that the design would work properly.”

“Totally fine.”

“It was nice to meet you,” Sirius says as he stands by the door. Up close he’s shorter than Remus, quite a bit so, and looks up at him to make eye contact. Millions of anxious goodbyes pass in and out of Remus’s head and he knows that he is standing there for too long, but he wants to stay longer. The parlor feels like home and the addition of Sirius there just adds to the atmosphere, and Remus is about to open his mouth to say something stupid when the door jingles open.

“Hey, Sirius!” Remus backs up from the man who has just entered and sees a look of excitement on Sirius’s face. This guy looks eons cooler than Remus- his black hair spiked six ways from Sunday and wearing a tight black tank top that shows off his muscled arms, all inked up. 

“What’s up, Benjy?” Sirius says. “Catch you next week, Remus.” He smiles again and then walks away with presumably-Benjy, the pair of them talking together. Remus loses the goodbye in his throat and leaves, hearing the door jingle behind him as he escapes from yet another anxious situation.

—

For the next week, Remus obsesses.

Sirius has no recent photos of himself on his Instagram, just photos of tattoos and the occasional large painting, but Remus scrolls all the way back to the beginning of his account and finds a younger version of him. Thinner, with longer hair and less ink. Remus sees a photo of him next to a black lady with colorful braids, both of them holding papers that read CERTIFICATE OF COMPLETION. Tattoo artist certifications. 

Young Sirius, however, is not quite as hot as current Sirius and it’s probably his weight. Remus will admit that he has a bit of a  _ thing _ for bigger people and so far it’s caused him nothing but embarrassment. His last girlfriend had broken up with him after she gained thirty pounds and Remus had admitted his kink to her, after the fact. It hadn’t been his fault! She didn’t share the sentiment, apparently.

Remus moves on to Sirius’s tagged photos and cackles in delight as he hits a variable goldmine of pictures. It’s a bit past one in the morning and Remus is an insomniac, obviously, distracting himself by doing… this. Besides, it’s making him feel better. 

There are recent photos of Sirius in his tagged ones. A few of him at a tattoo convention, one with a group of cool looking people, one of him with a blonde woman. Remus looks at the photos hungrily. Sirius is so damned good  _ looking.  _ Then, lower down, Remus finds a picture of Sirius  _ shirtless.  _ He’s at the beach and has one hand over his eyes, blocking out the sunlight. His brown skin is smooth, and Remus is unsurprised to see tattoos on his chest and around his collarbones. His belly is so big and soft, spilling out over the waist of his swim trunks, with wide love handles and a roll of fat under his tits. 

Remus’s mouth is nearly watering. Sirius doesn’t seem caught off guard in the photo and he had consented to it being posted after all… his long hair is ruffled by the ocean breeze and his posture is casual. The photo, unfortunately, is from Benjy Fenwick’s account. The guy with the tattoo sleeves from the other day. They’re probably friends. Friends who go to the beach and take pictures of each other shirtless. Remus quickly moves on to Benjy’s account and finds high quality photos of the Korean man- it seems he’s a model or a musician or both at the same time like that’s even  _ fair _ .

Jesus, and now Remus is jealous of a man that he knows nothing about. 

It takes him a long while to fall asleep that night and when he dreams, he’s unsurprised to find Sirius in them too, with his wavy hair and his warm eyes and his smile…

——

Sirius is making metaphorical love to a cheesesteak when Dorcas Meadowes, his coworker, pokes her head into the shop and fixes him with a disappointed expression.

“Your two o’clock is here and he looks like he’s about to puke.” Sirius chokes on a pepper and swallows it down, overfull and breathless, and pounds his chest in an attempt to fix the stray-pepper situation. “Tall guy, with the nose ring?”

“Remus, yeah, I know him,” Sirius coughs. “Ugh, my sandwich is still warm.” Dorcas rolls her eyes. Most of Sirius’s friends know about his eating habits just by sheer force of  _ knowing  _ him; food is a big part of Sirius’s life and it’s something a little more than nourishing when it comes to romance. 

“I’ll send him back!” Dorcas calls over his shoulder as she leaves and Sirius takes another huge bite of the cheesesteak. It’s from the deli across the street that Sirius buys lunch from every day, because they have an amazing selection of hot sandwiches that are always huge in size, stuffed full of toppings, and come with free chips and of course a pickle. He’s halfway through swallowing one bite and taking another when Remus appears in the doorway of his studio looking pale faced. His green eyes widen when they see Sirius stuffing his face full of sandwich, and Sirius waves at him and coughs on the sandwich and wipes his face with a napkin.

“Sorry,” He huffs at Remus, who sits nervously across from him, “Caught me in the middle of lunch.”

“I’m sorry,” Remus says. 

“Have you eaten?” Sirius asks as he wraps up the sandwich in foil for later. “Gotta keep your blood sugar up before a tattoo.” Remus only nods. “Is this your first one?” He nods again. “Okay. So I’ll shave the area, wipe it down, stick on the stencil and then get to work. You let me know if you need a break at any time, okay? And if you’re gonna pass out or throw up or anything at all, just tell me. Easier that way.”

“Okay.” 

Sirius had assembled his inks and gun before lunch, and checks that Remus had filled out his online paperwork. The other man seems very nervous, his hands shaky, and he doesn’t make much eye contact with Sirius. Sirius is uncapping the razor to shave Remus’s arm when Remus says, “Do you have to do that?”

“Shave it? Yeah. Got to make sure the skin’s totally bare or else the hair will catch in the needles and shit will get fucked up. Hey, man, it’s gonna be okay.” Remus has a hand on his forearm and Sirius puts two and two together- the scars on his arm and the blade in Sirius’s hand. The needles in the gun. All of it. Sirius just sits for a moment with the razor in his hand. After a few moments, Remus holds out his arm.

“What’s on your mind?” Sirius asks as he shaves the smooth skin under the ragged scarring.

“...just a little nervous.”

“Do you want a lollipop to make you feel better?”

Remus laughs in surprise. His face opens up when he laughs like that, and Sirius smiles encouragingly. Remus nods and Sirius finishes shaving, sticks on the stencil and checks the positioning, before offering Remus a cherry lollipop. The design looks really good on Remus’s forearm and seeing it seems to have relaxed Remus. He lies back on the tattoo chair with his arm held out on an extension, and Sirius drags his rolly chair and table of supplies over to where the man lays. His full belly has made him a little sleepy, and it hurts just a bit to maneuver around it. While Remus isn’t looking, Sirius pats and pushes at the firm upper curve of his full stomach, trying to work out some space and ease the tight tension.

He had been planning on finishing the sandwich, and the chips, and the pickle, but is glad he hadn’t. That much food plus having to do a tattoo on a nervous customer would not have ended well. Sirius rustles up a small stifled burp and then spreads out his legs to allow his belly to hang between his thighs. He sighs in relief and then dips the gun into black ink, ready to start on the linework.

“Okay, Remus, are you ready?” 

“Yeah.” The word sounds rolling and round around the lollipop in Remus’s mouth and he smiles, red mouthed, at Sirius as though he has finally learned where to place his trust. 

“I’m gonna draw a line first, just for you to know how it feels.” Sirius buzzes a line over the bottom of the wrist that he’d stenciled on, and Remus sucks at the lollipop. “That’s okay?”

“For sure.” Sirius settles into his rhythm rather quickly. Dorcas has chosen today’s soundtrack and it’s just Vampire Weekend’s entire discography on repeat. Sirius isn’t complaining. ‘Horchata’ plays as Sirius cleans up the rest of the linework, wiping away excess ink and blood, and then tells Remus that he’s going to start in with color.

“It’s going to hurt more, and especially when I go over the scars. Plus shading.”

“Okay.”

“Do you need a break?”

“Not yet.”

Sirius hums and starts in with the color. Remus asks him, “Why does it hurt more? Shading and stuff?”

“More needles in the gun. The linework only has five needles and the shading has seven, so it’s thicker. If I did it without ink, it would look like you’d been scraped, or something.” Sirius has started shading over the scars and he glances up at Remus’s face to gauge the pain. His teeth are clenched around the lollipop stick and his eyes closed. Sirius returns to the work at hand. Remus’s scars are pretty bad. Most of them are thick and white, but a few are pink. Fresher. Remus is wearing a t-shirt and there’s scars all over both of his arms, but the worst patch seems to be this conglomeration here on his forearm and wrist. The gun bounces over some deep scars and Remus lets out a quiet hiss.

“Almost done with this part…” Sirius is not almost done at all, but if it’ll make Remus feel better… They work for hours with Sirius asking every so often if Remus needs a break and Remus saying no. Chewing on the lollipop stick until it’s riddled with teeth marks. After about three hours, Sirius wipes the ink and blood off of the hand and bird design on Remus’s forearm and smiles. It looks really clean and good. Best of all, Remus’s scars are hard to spot underneath the ink. You’d have to look for them to find them. They don’t pop right off of his skin like they used to.

“I think we’re done.” Sirius looks over at Remus, who still has his eyes closed. “Hey, Remus.” To Sirius’s surprise, the other man had fallen asleep. His pink mouth is open a little ways and the heavily chewed lollipop stick spills out of it, wet with drool. Remus’s cheek is squashed against the tattoo chair and he looks faintly ridiculous, while at the same time cute and handsome and…  _ handsome _ . Sirius is watching his client sleeping and thinking about the aesthetics of his ugly-sleeping face. 

Bad idea.

“Remus, wake up.” Sirius shakes his shoulder gently. “We’re done, man.” Remus blinks sleepily and squints at Sirius in the afternoon light. He looks adorable as he raises a hand to wipe his eyes, then realizes that his inner forearm has been tattooed and starts in surprise.

“Shit! Shit, that looks  _ amazing _ !” Remus grins and stares at his arm, face lighting up with obvious delight. “Oh my god, oh my god… you did such a good job!” Sirius has been hugged by clients a few times and would not be opposed to one from Remus, but the other man stays in his own space. The only issue is that he’s tearing up a little bit. “Thank you so, so much. God, I didn’t think you’d actually be able to cover them up like you did. You can barely see them. This is amazing. Thank you  _ so _ much,” He gushes, “How much is it?”

Sirius has done the mental math and subtracts about a hundred dollars worth of discount, just for that glowing look on Remus’s face. The way he swipes the tears from his eyes and laughs, grinning, every time he catches sight of his wrist. “Two hundred, even. You can Venmo me.” 

Sirius gets Remus some water and an aftercare sheet while the man Venmo's him and lets his wrist be wrapped up. Sirius uses puffy paper and ace bandages, since they absorb more plasma than plastic wrap. He walks Remus to the door and inexplicably wants him to stay, despite the other appointment he has later. “Come in if there’s any issues healing, okay? And send me a picture when it’s healed!”

Remus grins at him happily. Much less nervous than before. “You got it. Thanks so much, again. I love it.” The door jingles shut behind him and Sirius sighs wistfully, wondering if he’ll ever see Remus again.

—

Remus comes by the next day. With a cake. A wedding cake. Two tiered, layered with thick white frosting, and grated coconut lining the outside. There is elegant piping around the cake and interesting abstract shapes made out of white chocolate in the middle. He shoves it into Sirius’s hands since there’s a big paper bag hanging off of his arm, maybe stuffed with other baked goods, and says: “I am so sorry.”

“Um,” Sirius says.

“So sorry,” Remus continues, “I kind of forgot to tip because I didn’t know about it- the etiquette- and I didn’t know how on Venmo- and I didn’t know what to do…” He heaves a sigh. “So have a cake!”

“Did you make this?”

Remus blushes and nods. His hazel eyes flicker down to the cake and then back to Sirius. “I  _ realize _ it’s a wedding cake… haha, my best friend is getting married so I’ve been baking tons of cakes for us to taste. I’m a baker. I work. At a bakery! Easy access to ovens...” His cheeks go pink. Talks too much. “Sorry, again.”

“No, don’t be sorry! Thank you so much!” Sirius holds up the cake and smiles. “It looks delicious. I’ll probably end up eating it all tonight, honestly.” Remus’s face has gone plain red, blazing for the world to see, and nods quickly. Sirius isn’t lying about eating the whole cake. 

“Well, enjoy. Thanks so much again. I… appreciate it. Bye now!”

“Bye, Remus!”

Sirius puts the cake in their shop minifridge and tells every artist in the studio not to touch it. He proceeds to think about it all day long and snacks nearly all day long- keeping himself full of cheesy Ritz crackers and Milano cookies- his go to snacks. Sirius keeps an Oreo stash too, and sometimes will pop a bag of buttery microwave popcorn to keep him satiated during the day. Not that he’s hungry, really. Just likes to eat. 

His second appointment wants a traditional portrait of Kobe Bryant. Sirius is a Warriors fan and finds the Lakers a bit too much- egotistical and pompous- he’d rather root for the clippers. But Kobe’s portrait looks stellar and even better when it’s finished. His client tells him that he’s going to be famous because he’s so talented, and Sirius lets the compliment fill him up.

It’s a good day. Sirius decides to make it even better by eating a lot of dinner. 

He’s a foodie, sure. L.A. is a great city for food. But when it comes to getting  _ really _ stuffed, when it’s completely on purpose, Sirius goes for fast food. Today, McDonalds. Sirius leaves after his last appointment with a cake in his hands and nothing but food on the brain.

Getting into his car has proven to be more and more difficult. Sirius has to pull the seat all the way back to get in, and then he pulls it up as much as he can before his belly smothers the steering wheel. His thighs spread out and wedge against the door and the gearshift. Sirius huffs a bit, squirming around to get comfortable. His first order of business is hitting the McDonald’s drive thru, which is ironic given that he cannot comfortably fit in his car anymore.

Sirius tells himself that the car is too small, not the other way around.

And besides, it’s kind of hot that he can’t fit anymore. Everyday struggles turn him on rather than embarrass him. Sirius orders a few hash browns, twenty chicken nuggets, two bacon double quarter pounders with cheese, two large fries, a Dr. Pepper and a milkshake. Shamelessly. He eats fries on the way home and licks the grease off of his ink stained fingers before heaving himself out of the car, already breathless, and brings the grease stained bags inside with him. The cake is difficult to balance along with everything else. Sirius must look like a Grade A Fatass with all of the food in his arms, and the thought of it makes him feel stupidly sexy. The elevator in his apartment is janky but still works which is a blessing, since Sirius lives on the sixth floor and would rather die than climb the stairs every day.

Sirius’s roommate Marlene is thankfully absent, and he stashes the cake in the fridge first. Then, he groans softly as he lowers his big body onto the sofa. Even from the short elevator ride up, his knees ache from being on his feet for too long. Sirius is lucky to have a job that requires him to sit around all day.

He wriggles out of his jeans and sighs in relief as his belly spills out onto his thighs. Sirius touches the fat of his tummy, squishing handfuls of the soft lower part, and leans over it as he stacks two hash browns, drizzles them in ranch, and shoves them into his mouth. The burgers are good- Sirius’s favorite from McDonald’s and trust me he’s tried them all- and he puts down the first one easy. The thick patties are juicy and the bacon adds a salty kick. Sirius drinks some soda, has a handful of fries, another hash brown, and starts to work on the chicken nuggets. 

He loses himself in the food. It’s easy to, with hand to mouth and hand to mouth, chewing and swallowing and touching his belly as he feels it fill up. Sirius can feel his sides stretching and his stomach cramps a bit after he finishes all the nuggets. He burps and leans back, breathing heavily, and massages his stomach with both hands. The desire to take off his shirt is overwhelming but if Marlene comes home while he’s stranded on the couch in his underpants, adding shirtlessness to the equation would maximize the awkwardness. She’s bound to find him here either way. Sirius isn’t going anywhere for a while.

Sirius flicks on the TV, absentmindedly massaging his tummy as he pulls up his favorite reruns of InkMaster. It’s his and Dorcas’s favorite show, and he’s been meaning to invite her over to watch it, because Marlene is crushing on Dorcas and Dorcas feels the same way, but the too of them are really too terrible and shy to say anything to the other. While slowly but steadily polishing off the rest of the nuggets, Sirius thinks about Remus Lupin. 

He’s a little awkward, kind of nervous, but he’s so damn handsome. Taller than Sirius and gangly, with thin wrists and narrow hips (not that Sirius has checked him out or anything). Sirius likes his hair, the jagged undercut in the back and the tawny curls that get in his warm green eyes, and the nose ring that distracts from his endearingly big nose. Remus brought him a  _ cake.  _ Jesus, the cake. Sirius wants to try it but dessert is saved for last, and so he sets back into his meal with renowned energy.

He stuffs down the rest of the chicken nuggets and then the hash browns, eating quickly, and finishes the fries. Eating quickly never works out well and Sirius groans as his body catches up to him, the fullness overwhelming him completely, and his cock hardening with pleasure as his belly aches. There’s one burger left but Sirius feels completely overstuffed. His dark shirt had fit fine earlier, but the hard curve of his stuffed belly presses against the fabric, which strains around his soft chest. Some of his wobbly underbelly spills out from underneath the shirt. Eating himself out of his clothes.

Sirius rubs his cock through his briefs, not wanting to get off on the couch in case Marlene comes in. Maybe he should text her to establish when she’s coming home, but he’s too full to move, and instead eyes the final burger. Sirius pats his stomach. Sometimes he can feel from the outside if there is any give because he’s full, really fucking full, but that doesn’t mean he’s out of room. The upper curve of his belly is firm and tight. 

“Fuck,” Sirius mutters and tilts his head back. “Ugh…” The weight of his aching belly against his cock is really turning him on, and he sits up to grab the burger and takes a big bite of it… loving the juiciness on his tongue and all of the flavors… the hardest part is swallowing and feeling more food fill him up. A breathy groan escapes him as he takes another bite, and his body aches with all of the food, protesting his fullness. Sirius keeps eating and eating and then he’s done, his throat tight and for a moment he thinks he’s going to puke, and he sits there heaving for breath and cradling his stuffed belly and trying his very best to hold the food down. He’s pushed his limits.

And there’s still the milkshake left. Not to mention the two tiered wedding cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk what u think! :)


End file.
